


Training

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: KakarotxVegeta, M/M, Power Bottom, Yaoi, gokuxvegeta - Freeform, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: Vegeta's been having strange dreams lately involving his long-time rival, Goku.  When Goku shows up for an impromptu training session, Vegeta tries to turn him down, but it isn't a fight that Goku wants . . . he wants to learn how to kiss properly!? (Goku x Vegeta)
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140
Collections: Dragon Ball





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for @MintySh1t on Twitter.

_Moaning, grunting, the creaking of the bed . . .there wasn’t any need for words, or if he spoke, then Vegeta couldn’t hear him over the mental fog. Those large, powerful hands that wandered over his chest, his abs, his legs, his arms. They could wander wherever they wanted. Those hands that belonged to the one person he could depend on, the one person to whom he could say he owed his life to._

_“Kakarot . . .”_

_Kakarot moved inside of him slowly, deeply. The way he touched him, the way he looked down into his eyes . . . it was like a drug he never knew he needed. The way he sucked on his neck was nice, too. Leave a mark. Leave a thousand marks. It was fine. It didn’t hurt. They’d been through far worse than this._

_Together._

_“Kakarot . . .”_

_Kakarot’s mouth moved as he looked down into his eyes, but nothing left hips. What was he saying? No, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the pleasure they shared. The only person strong enough to dominate the Saiyan prince was Kakarot. He was the only person he’d ever allow such a privilege . . ._

Vegeta’s eyes shot open, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat as he stared up at his bedroom ceiling. Again with that dream. He’d found himself dreaming more and more often of Kakarot making love to him. How disgusting! Why on Earth would he, the prince of all Saiyans, allow a lowly warrior such as Kakarot to perform such a demeaning act upon him!? His mind was betraying him far too often! 

What was even worse, however, was the erection he always woke from these dreams with. His body was always horribly aroused afterward. Thankfully he had his beautiful wife Bulma to relieve himself with, but even she had jokingly questioned why he’d wanted sex upon waking so often lately.

This was getting out of hand.

* * *

“Vegeta!”

The Saiyan Prince was on his way to the gravity chamber for his afternoon workout routine when he heard his wife calling for him. Wasn’t she about to go out with Chichi? Kakarot’s wife had just arrive a moment ago, had she not? So why, then, was Bulma calling for him?

“Vegeeeetaaaaa!”

Was she trying to drag him along to help carry shopping bags?

“Oiiii! Vegeta!”

Vegeta’s brows furrowed when a different voice called his name. “Kakarot . . .” Why had he come along? Kakarot was the last person he wanted to see right now. All he could envision were those awful dreams he kept having. What the hell could Kakarot possibly want, though? His curiosity getting the better of him, Vegeta slowly made his way down the hall and around the corner where the three were all standing.

“Oh, so you’ll come if Goku calls for you, but you won’t come running for your beautiful, beloved wife?” Bulma dramatically pouted and folded her arms, “And where is your shirt?”

“I was about to train.”

Bulma sighed and shook her head, “Chichi and I are going out, but Goku tagged along with her.”

“Take him with you.”

“Train with me, Vegeta!” Goku put his hands together to beg the other Saiyan. “It would be really good for both of us! We have to get stronger in case we face powerful enemies like that Zamasu guy again!”

Smiling softly at the two, Bulma grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. “Alright you two; make sure you play nice! If you’re going to spar, you’d better go somewhere far away from the city! If I come home and this house is wrecked, even Beerus won’t be able to save you!” She wagged a finger at them before she and Chichi finally left.

Left him alone with Kakarot.

“This is ridiculous. I have seen your face too much lately! I don’t want to train with you!” They had only recently had their encounter with Goku Black and the god Zamasu. Getting beat down by someone with Kakarot’s face was beyond frustrating! He had managed to best him for a bit, but the tables were turned on him once more in the end. “I will get stronger on my own! I don’t need to train with you in order to accomplish that!” Vegeta huffed and turned so his back was toward the other Saiyan.

“But Vegeeeetaaaa . . .” Goku whined, sulking as he was denied, “You just said you were about to start training!”

“Yes . . . training by _myself_!” 

“Okay, okay, fine . . . I get it.” Goku looked down at his feet for a moment before glancing back up at the back of Vegeta’s head. “So . . . the _real_ reason I wanted to see you, is . . .”

Real reason? Furrowing his brows, Vegeta turned around to face Goku once more, his arms folded across his bare chest as he studied the nervous expression on the other man’s face. “Just spit it out! You’re irritating the hell out of me! Say whatever you came to say and then get lost already!”

“. . . well, remember when you told me what a kiss was and I didn’t know?”

Vegeta did his best to hide his discomfort from that question, “What about it?” 

“Well it turns out, I _do_ kiss Chichi! It’s just not quite like how Trunks and Mai kiss! It’s different!” Goku put his hands on his hips, looking mighty proud of himself for such a lackluster discovery.

“. . . and you felt the need to tell me this?”

“Well, it’s just . . . Chichi is always the one who kisses me first and I don’t ever really know what to do. I guess I do it back? Chichi says I’m bad at it, though.” He scratched his head, furrowing his brows, “So I’d like to be better! You kiss Bulma, right? How do you kiss her?”

Vegeta stood in silence for a moment, his brain trying to process what exactly this absolute moron was asking him, “That’s . . .why are you asking me this? Kissing isn’t something I can simply explain to you. Why don’t you ask your wife?” Images of his dreams flashed through his mind. In his dreams, Kakarot was an excellent kisser. Truly dreams were better than real life.

. . . better? What kind of thought was that!?

“I want to surprise Chichi! You can show me how to do it better, can’t you?” Goku took a step forward, prompting Vegeta to take a step back, “Or maybe I can have Bulma show me . . .”

“What!? You can ** _not_** ask **_my_** wife to show you how to kiss! You’re being absolutely ridiculous, Kakarot! Get out of my house and go home already!” Vegeta unfolded his arms, his hands now clenched into fists by his sides. How was it possible for a grown man to be so absolutely clueless!?

“What? Why not? Kissing is for two people who are really close to each other, right?” Goku tilted his head, genuinely confused. “So isn’t it fine if I kiss Bulma or you or-“

“Shut it, Kakarot! No more from you! This cannot seriously be why you came here!” Was this just another part of a dream or something? Perhaps he’d actually laid down for a nap after lunch and couldn’t recall it and now he was having yet another of those strange, disgusting dreams of his. 

“Why is your face red, Vegeta?”

“W-what? My face isn’t red!” Vegeta reached up to touch his face as though he’d actually be able to feel if it had changed.

“It is. I’m looking right at it.”

“You’re an idiot!” Vegeta once more turned his back to the other Saiyan. It was true that his face felt incredibly hot now. No doubt it was because he was remembering those dreams. It was highly likely that he really was awake right now, but then why the hell was Kakarot asking him something so bizarre? Had he also had those dreams? “Kakarot.”

“Hm?” Goku stepped up behind Vegeta, leaning down so he could see his face from the side.

Blushing more deeply, Vegeta turned his head to look the other way, “Have you been having any strange dreams lately? Ever since we got back from the future timeline?”

“Strange dreams? Hmmmm . . . like what kind of strange dreams?”

“Maybe involving me . . .” Sometimes in his dream, Kakarot would put his fingers under his chin, much like Goku Black had done. Was that what started all of this? The way Goku Black had spoke to him and interacted with him was unnerving, to say the least, but somehow when he imagined the real Kakarot doing it . . .

“Oh! I have dreams about you all the time!”

“W-what!?” Vegeta spun around again, forgetting how close Goku was, causing him to take a few startled steps back before falling down on his ass. “W-what kind of dreams!?”

“Are you okay, Vegeta?” Goku looked down at his friend with concern. He’d never seen him look so nervous when there wasn’t a powerful foe around. Was he feeling sick? Had Vegeta ever been sick before? “You look really nervous.”

“It’s because of you, you absolute imbecile!” Vegeta grit his teeth as he slowly got back up to his feet. Why was he letting this bother him so much?

“Because of me? Is it because of the kiss thing?” Goku laughed when Vegeta gave him a bewildered look, “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about! Like I said, you kiss people you’re good friends with!”

“I don’t know who told you that, but it’s wrong! You should only kiss your wife!” Vegeta released a defeated sigh, “This is most certainly a dream. The situation is too ridiculous.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re awake.” Vegeta was acting so strange, but it was pretty funny! He wasn’t used to this side of the prince. Usually Vegeta was just cranky. Now, though, his face kept turning red and he looked really nervous. Did kissing make him nervous? 

“No, I’ve decided this is most definitely a dream. You came here for seemingly no reason, you gave a bizarre excuse, and now we’ll probably both have sex and I’ll wake up right as we fini-“ Vegeta slapped a hand over his mouth upon realizing what he’d just let slip. “J-just go home!”

“Woah . . . you dream about _that_?” Goku’s eyes were wide now.

“Oh, so you know what that is, but not kissing!? This is definitely a dream!” And if it was a dream, then he wasn’t so panicked that he’d said something like that. Still, this wasn’t quite following his typical dream pattern. Kakarot was generally more mature and sensual in those. Sensual!? He was losing his mind, thinking about Kakarot in such a way!

“ . . . if it’s a dream, can you show me how to kiss better, then?” If Vegeta wanted to think it was a dream, then that was fine. He really didn’t care as long as he got what he had come here for. Was it really such a weird request? Chichi gave Goten kisses all the time and he’d seen Bulma kiss Chichi on the cheek. Weren’t kisses just for people who were good friends? Chichi was his best friend of all! His wife, too, but also his best friend! Vegeta was his best _male_ friend, so what was wrong with it?

“Th-that’s . . . I mean . . .” His heart felt like it would be right out of his chest. It was fine if it was just a dream, right? Wait, no! It wasn’t! Those dreams were horrible and disgusting! Maybe they were happening because he was eating dinner too late or maybe he didn’t train enough or-

“Vegeta?” Goku stood closer to Vegeta, leaning down so their faces were close enough that their noses nearly touched.

“I . . . no! Even if this is a dream, you still ca-“ Vegeta’s words were cut off as the other man suddenly pressed his lips to his own. Though . . . that was literally all he did. He had simply leaned forward, mashed his lips against Vegeta’s, and then leaned back a few inches.

“How was that?” Goku grinned, seemingly proud of himself.

“ . . . that wasn’t a kiss. I don’t know what that was supposed to be, but that was pathetic.” Why the fuck was he giving him pointers? Still . . . was that sorry excuse of a kiss what he had been giving his poor wife? What could that woman possibly _see_ in him?

What did _Vegeta_ see in him?

No! Nothing! He saw only a giant man-child and nothing more! Absolutely nothing!

Just a big . . . strong . . . idiot! A kind-hearted, powerful, decent-looking . . . no!

“Then how am I supposed to do it?” Goku looked dejected as Vegeta started backing away from him, “Hey! You have to help me! I want to do it right! You’re the only person I can ask if you won’t let me ask Bulma!” Goku followed him until Vegeta was backed against a wall. Why did he look so nervous? Why was his face so red? “Are you okay, Vegeta?” Goku placed his hands on the wall on either side of Vegeta’s head as he leaned in close once more.

It had to be a dream, right? Why did it feel so real, though? “You just . . . you have to . . .” Kakarot had nice lips, didn’t he? The bottom lip had a bit of a pout to it. He remembered that from his dreams as well. Kakarot seemed to like it when he bit at his lower lip during sex. “This better be a damn dream.” Swallowing the last ounce of his pride, Vegeta reached up and placed his hands on the back of Kakarot’s head, pulling him in to close the short distance between them.

He kissed him properly, sucking on the taller man’s lower lip. Whether it was from shock or instinct, Kakarot parted his lips slightly and Vegeta slipped his tongue inside to twist and turn with that of the other. Kakarot seemed to catch on, returning his kiss in much the same fashion. Was he understanding? 

The hands that were once on the wall had slid down. One now rested on Vegeta’s shoulder while the other wandered down his chest. What were those hands doing? They were moving as though they’d made this journey many times before. So then . . . this _was_ a dream?

“V-Vegeta . . .” The kiss was broken, but there was little space between their lips as their breath mingled. “Can we do that more?” Goku had felt similarly to this with Chichi, but it was different. He wasn’t sure how it was different, but he wanted to feel more of it. He felt that familiar stirring in his groin, too. How did a man have sex with another man? There was only one way he could think of . . .

“Why do we need to do it more?” Vegeta’s entire body felt like it was on fire with embarrassment and his heart was racing so much he felt light-headed. That hand on his chest wasn’t helping matters, either. He could already feel a growing erection in his pants and with as tight as his clothes were, they certainly didn’t leave much to the imagination. Though . . . even though Kakarot’s gi was loose-fitting, he could see the very obvious bulge there as well.

This was most definitely a dream.

“Kakarot . . .” His voice sounded the same as it did in those dreams. It was almost foreign to his ears. Why did he sound so damn needy?

“Vegeta . . .” Goku leaned in for another kiss, this time kissing him properly as the hand on Vegeta’s chest wandered further until it boldly and firmly gripped his cock through his pants. It was as though his hands and body knew precisely what to do in this situation.

“We shouldn’t do this here . . .” Vegeta swallowed the lump in his throat, trying his best to maintain a level head in this awkward situation. 

Grabbing the large man’s hand, he practically dragged him down the hall and to a spare bedroom. In his dreams, this is where he and Kakarot always had sex. It was only fitting, right? Since this was a dream and all . . . it was definitely, _definitely_ a dream.

The next few moments were like a blur. Clothes were removed in a hurry as though it was a competition to see who could be completely nude first. Kakarot had captured his lips yet again, pushing the smaller man back toward the bed in a fashion that was much more aggressive than was normal for the Saiyan man. Vegeta didn’t dislike it, though. He wasn’t a delicate human who needed to be treated with care. No, he’d much rather have a strong, aggressive partner.

But it all suddenly stopped. Kakarot had broken the kiss and was on his knees between Vegeta’s legs. He was just sort of . . . looking down at him. 

“What the hell are you staring for!?” Was he _trying_ to make him change his mind?

“Uh, I . . . I don’t really know what to do.” He felt very strange. This wasn’t like what he had with Chichi. “I have this overwhelming urge to just . . . to just . . .” He wanted to go wild on him for some reason. He felt a powerful urge to put his mouth all over Vegeta, to hold his hands above his head, to fuck him until he was crying out. Was that a bad thing? Was he bad for feeling that way? 

“Just go with it. Whatever you’re thinking, just do it. Don’t ask. Don’t over-think. Just . . . don’t be such a damned imbecile for once.” Vegeta narrowed his eyes, trying to play it cool even though he was stark naked and spread-eagle on the bed in front of the man who was his rival.

“R-right . . .” Licking his lips, Goku leaned over Vegeta and latched his mouth onto his neck. He sucked hard at the skin, drawing a sharp gasp from the other man. Something about that sound sent a pleasured shiver down Goku’s spine and so he did it again and again, leaving a trail of little red marks down Vegeta’s neck and onto his collar bone. By the time he looked up at Vegeta’s face again, the other man was watching him with half-lidded eyes, his mouth slightly agape, and his cheeks beet-red. He hadn’t seen that kind of expression from him before. Something about it just drove him crazy.

_Don’t over-think. Just go with it._

“Vegeta . . .” He thought about the steps he usually took with Chichi. It would be a bit different, but it was similar enough, right? Popping his middle and ring fingers into his mouth to wet them, Goku then reached down to Vegeta’s ass and pressed one digit inside. Vegeta’s eyes went wide and he let out a startled gasp as he gripped Goku’s upper arms with his hands. Still, Vegeta said and did nothing to stop him. So it was fine, right? Well, he told him not to ask . . .

Goku ran his tongue up the center of Vegeta’s chest, chuckling softly at the sound the Saiyan made when he pressed the second slickened digit inside of him. “I’m way bigger than this, you know?” He grinned at the irritated glare the prince shot his way. That was the expression he was more accustomed to. 

He moved his fingers in and out. It was a much tighter fit than he was used to with Chichi, but somehow he knew that would feel even better. Would it hurt Vegeta? Would it eventually feel good? “You’re not all wet like Chichi is . . . that’ll make it harder.” Goku scrunched up his face a little, his fingers making a scissoring motion in an attempt to create more space for himself inside him. Oh! Vegeta could just use his mouth! That would maybe make it a little easier. “Oi, Vegeta . . .” Pulling his hand away from Vegeta’s ass, Goku maneuvered so he was now on his knees, straddling Vegeta’s chest. “Do me a favor, would ya?” He grinned sheepishly as he buried a hand in the Saiyan’s hair. 

“A-ah . . . right . . .” He’d done this in several dreams already, so it was fine, right?. Kakarot was larger than he was. Yet another thing this bastard had over him. Vegeta pushed aside his initial disgust and reached up to wrap a hand around the erection in front of his face, then leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head before taking a few inches in with a bob of his head. It felt strange. He’d never actually been able to feel any of this before. Because it was a dream. In a dream, you can’t feel anything . . . but this time he felt all of it.

. . . this wasn’t a dream.

His heart racing faster, Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to bob his head, his pulse skipping a beat with every low, soft groan that slipped from Kakarot’s lips. That voice he’d heard a million times that usually pissed him off . . . it sounded good now. He’d heard those sounds in his dreams, but they sounded even better in real life. Real life . . . was this really okay? He’d hate himself later, for certain.

“Hahhhh . . . Vegeta . . . that feels amazing.” The hand in Vegeta’s hair gripped tightly as Goku suddenly thrust his hips forward, forcing his companion to deepthroat him by accident. Vegeta gagged around him and shot him a glare, but otherwise continued his movements. Goku shuddered as he watched part of his length disappear and reappear as Vegeta moved. It felt really good, especially the way he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head each time he pulled back. He’d have to suggest that move to Chichi later. 

If he let it go on for too long, though, he’d definitely finish too quickly! Pulling on Vegeta’s hair, he got the man to stop and then slid back down and repositioned himself between his legs. “Sorry if it hurts.” That was the only warning Vegeta got as Goku nudged his entrance with the head of his cock and held onto the Saiyan Prince’s thighs before thrusting his full length inside of him.

“Gah!” Vegeta clenched his teeth and tossed his head from side to side as he felt a searing pain shoot up his entire backside. “D-dammit!” It hurt, but of course he had felt pain far worse than this.

“S-sorry! Should I stop?” Goku gave him an apologetic look, his cock still fully buried inside him.

“No! I told you . . . it’s fine! Just . . . it has to feel good eventually, right? I’m not some pathetic human who can’t take a little bit of pain. I’m a Saiyan. You’re a Saiyan. So just . . .” A dark scarlet stain crossed his face as he pondered over his next words. “So just fuck me like a Saiyan ought to! Don’t hold back!”

Goku gave him a blank stare for a moment before a smirk slowly crept to his lips, “Don’t hold back? Got it, Vegeta.” He released his hold on Vegeta’s thighs to instead grip the man’s wrists and hold them in one hand above his head as he hunched over him and began to thrust feverishly. He could hear Vegeta’s pained grunts, but those quickly turned to whimpers and moans that sent chills coursing down his spine. More, more . . . he wanted to hear more of it. “Is that good, Vegeta? Is that what you wanted?” He practically growled the words into his friend’s ear, his tongue darting out to trace along the outside of it.

Just what had come over him? In his dreams, Kakarot had always been slow, gentle . . . though he wasn’t complaining at all. This feral side of him made his limbs shake and his heart pound. Was this what it was really like for two Saiyans to have sex? That unbridled strength . . . that fierce instinct . . . “It’s pathetic. Harder, Kakarot! Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got!” He licked his lips, grinning as Kakarot pulled back enough to look at his face.

That look . . . those narrowed eyes, that lowered brow . . . there was that serious expression that meant business. He was returning the same grin.

“Not enough? Then . . .” In a flash, Kakarot’s hair went blonde and stood on end, his irises changed to blue, “This is fine, then, isn’t it?” Kakarot crushed their lips together as his hips jerked forward erratically, the sound of his abdomen slapping against Vegeta’s ass echoing throughout the room along with the rapid creaking of the bed. “Vegeta . . . Vegeta . . .” He groaned his name against his lips as he tightened his grip on his wrists, his other hand blindly grasping as his chest.

Never before had he actually felt drunk with pleasure. Was it because this was such a forbidden rendezvous? Still, his body was responding as though it finally got what it had been craving for an unspeakable amount of time. How long had he actually wanted Kakarot’s hands and mouth on his skin like this? Did Kakarot secretly crave the same? Perhaps something like this was inevitable all along.

Vegeta wrapped his legs up around Kakarot’s waist, throwing his head back as this change in position caused him to hit that special bundle of nerves deep inside him. “Ha-ahh!” His voice cracked as a long cry was torn from his throat. His eyes were opened wide as his fingers curled out of desperation. He wanted so badly to move and cry out.

Ripping one of his hands free from Kakarot’s grip, Vegeta grabbed hold of the hand currently roaming over his body to shove it down between them, “Touch me, Kakarot.” He wanted to feel that big, powerful hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with those feverish thrusts. That hand which had helped save this world so many times, that hand that had beat him down before . . . that hand that had done so much. He wanted that hand to touch him in the most intimate way it could.

Touch him? Goku felt Vegeta lead his hand to his cock. Oh, right. It made sense that he would need to touch him there for him to feel even better. “Say ‘please’, Vegeta.” Goku practically sang the words, knowing full-well how much Vegeta hated to ask nicely for something. During this, he continued to thrust his hips, his other hand still gripping Vegeta’s one wrist above his head.

“Like Hell! I’ll just do it myse-“ Vegeta’s mouth snapped shut as Kakarot suddenly stopped moving, his face nose-to-nose with Vegeta’s, those blue eyes serious and unblinking.

“Say. Please. Vegeta.” Goku wrapped his hand around the length, but gave it a light squeeze instead of what Vegeta wanted.

“D-dammit . . .p . . .p . . .” Kakarot squeezed again, eliciting a groan from the smaller Saiyan, “Please, Kakarot! Are you happy now!?”

Goku clicked his tongue, but began to pump Vegeta’s cock as he began thrusting into him again. This only went one for a minute or two, though, before Goku released his hold on Vegeta’s other wrist and instead pulled out and stood up on the bed. Before Vegeta had the chance to question him, he grabbed the man by his hips and lifted them up so only Vegeta’s upper back was still on the bed, his own cock hanging over his face.

“W-wait! What are you- haaaa-ahhh!!” With this new angle, Goku entered him once more and with each thrust, hit that special spot inside of him that had Vegeta desperately gripping at the bedsheets, the edges of his vision going white. The combination of Kakarot’s hand wrapped around his cock paired with the constant assault on his prostate made his toes curl and his voice catch in his throat.

“Ahhh . . . It’s really close, Vegeta. I hope you’re close . . .” 

As if on cue, Vegeta’s muscles tightened around him, signaling his release and causing Goku to release inside of him shortly thereafter. Goku gave a few last, tired thrusts to milk himself of the last few drops, his hands finally releasing their tight grip on the other man’s hips.

“Haaaaa, that was great!” Goku’s hair fell back into place as both his hair and eyes returned to black and he pulled out of Vegeta and fell off to lay beside him, allowing Vegeta’s back-end to fall back to the bed. “Wasn’t that great, Veget-oh . . .” He glanced over at his friend and noticed the cum square in the middle of a very pissed-off Saiyan’s forehead. “Oh, uh . . . . hang on!” Goku jumped up from the bed and grabbed the first article of clothing he could find, then climbed back on the bed and wiped the mess from Vegeta’s face. Or rather . . . smeared it.

“Just stop! What the hell is wrong with you!” Vegeta snatched the clothes away, quickly discovering they were his own pants. Great. So now his pants had cum on them, the bedsheets had cum on them, and his face had cum on it . . . “Go home, Kakarot.”

“But-“

“Go home!”

Goku frowned, but put his clothes back on and headed for the bedroom door as asked. “Hey, Vegeta?”

“ ** _What._** ”

“Uh . . . you wanna train again sometime? I’ll only get better if we keep training, right?” He grinned and even threw the other Saiyan a wink.

Vegeta felt his entire face heat up. This absolute idiot. He was clumsy! He’d made a fucking mess! But . . .

“. . . yeah. We can do that.”


End file.
